Always and Forever
by NoaEdsLover13
Summary: Edward Falls in love with 2 girls, but ones not human.  Tanya returns. He will have to choose who to love. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Alice's pov

**EdwardxBellax??? Please enjoy and R&R**

* * *

Always and Forever

Edward was playing a famous song on the piano while Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I sat in the same room.

Jasper and Emmett gave each other glances and both stood and asked Rosalie and I if we cared to dance.

Right then and there was a rejoice moment.

Brother Edward playing a soothing melody for our entertainment, while we danced with our loved ones.

Edward played as if he were a part of his music.

Jasper and I took this to our advantage and danced our own style, while Emmett and Rosalie swayed to the music.

I could feel Carlisle's presents along with Esme's dancing beside us.

I smiled at Jasper looking his in the eyes and then…I sudden impulse flowed through me and I was having a vision.

* * *

Short Intro, eh? Read and review please...Im begging. Lol. And If you like it, keep reading, its a very interesting story. 


	2. Chapter 2 Inside the house

**Second chappie. WAAAAAY Longer. Hope you like it - plz R&R**

* * *

(Meanwhile New neighbors were moving in Forks, actually 3 new neighbors. Tonya's point of view)

Strings of dirty blonde locks fluttered around my face.

I had the window down driving at 180 mph, breeze blowing in every direction in the spacious car.

My recent brother sitting next to me glanced at me and then howled, "Yeah baby! Push it!" I grinned, almost to 200mph.

I kept my leg stiff on the pedal and slowly hitting 200 mph I enjoyed my victory secretly to myself.

My older brother in the back seat smoking, smiles brilliant white teeth as he spoke, "Colton, Tonya. Don't forget to have a low profile here, we can't afford to move again." He paused and his eyes went white.

(Alice's point of view)

I shook my head.

"What happened?" Jasper asked looking into my eyes.

I almost got lost in his before I could answer.

I turned my head toward Edward now playing a slow song now that everyone's attention was on me.

Edward stopped playing, feeling my gaze through his back, turned around, and looked at me.

I let him read my mind but I wanted to say aloud. "You're in for a lot dearest brother," I said with an almost evil little smirk.

He nodded, sat up and walked to the door to disappear through. "Unexpected guests?" Emmett asked flexing. "No." I grinned, "Just new neighbors."

(Tonya's point of view)

Colton turned around in his seat and looked at our brother Garret.

"What do you see Garret?" He pushed and Garret just shook his head and smiled. " I was in the eyes of another near by vampire, there was 7 of them including the one I was seeing through." I tried to hold back my panic.

"Shit. That means we have to move again…" I murmured.

Colton sat back down, I felt worried, and shocked. 'What could be going on in this small town with 7 vamps?' I thought.

Garret grunted and leaned forward blowing smoke to Colton and I. "Actually we haven't caused any trouble. We don't have a reason to leave." He claimed.

"I hope you're right," I hissed to Garret as he leaned back into his seat.

I could see we were getting closer to our house, we already got over the bridge and started entering a forest like place.

I saw we had a lot of parking room once we turned into the Clovisac(sp?) and drifted. Carefully hitting the brakes and turning, soon coming to a halt. I felt the presences of the other vampires almost a mile away and I could tell they could see me and I was damn proud.

I stepped out of my Red and black mustang and looked at the mansion before us.

I heard the doors of the car close and Garret and Colton we're at my side.

Garret passed me his blunt and I took a whiff at it.

Inhaling and exhaling.

"Pretty sweet," Garret commented and took the blunt back.

"I've seen well," Colton complained and started walking at a human paste to the house.

I followed.

Once we got inside I was taken back, everything was gothic.

"Garret I love you," I said and he smiled.

"You like?" He asked and I nodded.

In front of me was a large triangle shaped marble stairs. Hanging above the stairs were chandeliers of black diamonds walked into the den to the left and saw that the floor had black carpeting and the biggest plasma on the wall. I kept walking eyeing the furniture, black leather. I looked onto the walls as I passed them and noticed they were bricks. I opened a door and walked down the stairs that were meant to be under the marble ones, which led me to the basement. It had a pool with a pool bar and another plasma on the wall with stereos onto the sides. The walls painted black and the diving board even had imprints of skulls on it. Behind the diving board against the wall was an elevator door with one button on the side pointing up. Next to the plasma was 2 doors, one with a skull with a bow and one without one. It was the girls and guys bathroom. Another door was across from those open and welcoming. I smiled and walked around the pool to the other door, which led me back up stairs to the dinning room.

There, four black king sized chairs sat along a wooden long table. All along the walls were crosses of different kinds. I smiled. In the middle of the table were fake skulls with candles melting onto them. I found the large kitchen with different sets of knifes around the walls, then marble countertops. I wasn't interested and I kept walking seeing Colton in the next room, the bar. A bathroom separated the kitchen from the bar. It had a stripper pole in the corner of the room with a couch in front of it. I snickered and turned into the next room. But there was none, only an elevator door. I pressed the button to call the elevator down, but the doors opened. The elevators walls were see through so I could see outside. The doors soon opened and then I see that the whole floor was a library.

I almost felt my knees give.

They're statues of angels and goblins everywhere. A ladder that swung around, the walls filled with books and a large desk sitting in the middle of it. I looked up and saw the ceiling was a painting of an angel touching fingers with a human. I saw another pair of wide marble stairs and walked up them to the third floor. They're were many rooms this time, all the doors were open so I went walking and looking I saw a pool table in one room with a bunch of other games, a huge studio. There was bathroom with a spa in the corner of it. The elevator doors again. I saw an open door with the word 'Garret' recently carved into it.

I walked in and looked at him, "Does this turn you on?" He asked grinning.

He was lying on his bear rug, petting the head of it, and letting his muscles flex.

I shook my head and laughed. I took a quick glance around and saw that his room had a fire place at one side, three couches all in a perfect set up in front of a plasma in one. And a king sized bed with red satin sheets.

I smiled and he was carrying me in an instance.

"Where to?" I asked and he smiled. He set me down in front of two doors and opened them.

It was my room.

There were mirrors covering each part of the room's walls, a fireplace taller and wider than Garret and I. Two couches perfectly facing each other, a bathroom door in the corner, a pair of circular stairs going up to my bed as if I had a two-story room.

The ceiling was opened looking at the sky.

"You can close it if you want," Garret said.

I shook my head and hugged him.

"I hope you…" he stopped.

His eyes went white and he looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Hey hey hey. R&R plzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3 Edwards mistake

Always and Forever

**PLEASE R&R **

* * *

I heard Colton turn on every stereo in the house to the song Cyclone.

Even in my room it was playing.

I ran my fingers through Garret's hair and he pulled his head back.

"We're going to meet the vampires," he answered before I could ask.

Colton was next to us eating a piece of meet, "When?" He asked.

Then the doorbell rang.

I ran my hand through my hair and walked to the door.

Garret and Colton stayed on the marble stairs waiting.

I opened the door to see three familiar faces.

It took a minute to sink in for all of us.

"Tonya?" The one named Jasper asked.

I remembered him and the others. I nodded smiling, and then my eyes were eager to meet Edwards. When I glanced to see him he was looking up and down at my body along with the one named Emmett.

I heard the music volume rise and then lower, a sign to tell me that Colton was getting anxious.

I let go of the door revealing my companions.

Everyone was speechless for the moment.

Everyone kept eyeing me, I got tired of it and asked "Come in?"

Soon enough one person was giving the other a tour of the house.

Emmett and Garret, Colton and Jasper, Edward and I.

Once we got to the elevator Edward chuckled. I looked at him with bronze eyes. "A bit lazy are we?" He asked trying to fight a smile. I closed my eyes smiling and then opened them slowly, he got lost in them for a moment until the little beep of the elevator told us we were at the 3rd floor.

I heard his breathing stop and tried not to laugh.

He looked at the ceiling with angels and humans painted on it.

He laughed.

"Interesting isn't is?" I asked. He looked at me and answered, "indeed." He tried to do the same thing with his eyes and it didn't work.

I heard his hand slide across the statues form as we passed them.

We walked up the stairs in silence.

"What have you been up to Edward?" I asked as soon as we got to the top of the stairs.

He hesitated.

"I recently fell in love with a human. That's pretty much the news to my destiny," he said staring at the ground.

"Love isn't something that should be hidden, Edward. I think its quite charming how you love a human, its almost forbidden." I grinned.

He sighed.

"And you? What have you been up to Tonya?" He asked as we walked into Colton's room.

He looked at the indoor skateboard park and tilted his head a bit.

"I decided to go on my own for a while, I met up with Garret. He was partying and he joined me. We got our own house soon enough and then he saw through the eyes of a kid choking on his own blood. We went to find the boy and soon figured out it was a hit and run accident. Garret said that was his little brother, from long ago. We had to recently move though because Garret was getting urges to attack a human and soon did, it was a female too. Her name was Victoria." I looked at his shocked expression.

"Edward?" I asked and he growled.

"Why did he leave her alive?" He almost yelled.

My eyes met his and then he calmed down.

"I wouldn't know Edward," I said a little bit confused.

We kept walking till we got to my room.

He closed the door behind him and sat at the couch while I sat at the other.

" And we're here." I said finishing.

He smiled, "I think you're spoiled." He concluded.

"Oh yes Edward," I smiled rolling my eyes. "So tell me about Victoria and you're love," I commanded and he flinched.

* * *

Edward told me everything, now and then he would gesture with his hands to explain to me, but all in all its was interesting.

It was already dark; he talked about the times with Bella, his family, and his cars.

He talked alot about the times they kissed, and hesitated to say something.

I knew he could read my mind so I kept some of my thoughts personal.

After he was done explaining he leaned back into the couch, for he had leaned forward a lot during his little speech.

He had his face in his hand, and he was smiling.

"I'm trying to leave you're thoughts alone," He grinned. "But they make me anxious to know them." he went on.

"What am I thinking?" I asked.

"You want to meet Bella," he answered correctly.

"Yes I do, you seem pretty head over heals for her," his face got serious.

"I would die for her." He answered. I smiled, I couldn't say anything so I tried to hide my thoughts well.

"Don't be jealous," He answered smirking.

"Jealousy is hard to control, I only wish I could have what she has," I smiled making him get lost in my eyes again.

He noticed this time and shook his head, "Would you stop doing that?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Doing what Edward?" I answered sitting straight and leaning forward.

He looked at me almost a glare making its way to his face. I used my power; to make some one lust for you without them expecting it.

Next thing Edward knew he was sitting next to me with his arm behind me.

"That!" He yelled as he pulled himself away to the far end of the couch.

I smiled again and he looked away.

"I shouldn't have came," he mumbled.

I kept my smile.

He looked at my eyes again and stayed looking at them; "I appreciate the affection you've showed me before but now its different."

He said still staring.

"But please, I just want to be a good boyfriend," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Every girl wants some one like that. I'm sorry I'm tempting you." I grinned.

"Tempting?" he almost yelled.

"You're doing more than that," he said.

"Oh really? Can you tell me….or show me?" I held my grin.

He scowled.

"If you're going to act like this may I go?" he asked.

"Edward you could have left anytime you wanted but you chose not too," I found through his disguise.

I saw him bit his lip for a quick second and look at me, "couldn't help it," he smiled and he scooted over a bit.

"Edward you stare at me like you want something," I noted.

"You're tempting me, and I need to stay good." He said.

"I'm sorry Edward," I looked down; I wanted to get up and bring him back to his brothers to stop annoying him.

"I somewhat like it but I cant," he said looking at my dropped head.

He read my thoughts, "I don't want to go back exactly yet," he said.

I sat back in my corner and looked at the fireplace.

He followed my gaze and smiled.

"My first kiss with Bella, well, I don't know if I was good or bad." I think he was trying to make me feel better.

I looked at him; he was taping his fingers against each other and staring at the fireplace.

"I need to try something, if you don't mind." He stated.

* * *

(Alice's pov) I just saw Edward kiss Tonya in a vision.

I needed to tell Bella, but I'm afraid to.

I went to go ask Rosalie, but she was just as confused as I was.

I told her we needed to confront him when he got home.

(Edwards's pov) Tonya stared at me, I was nervous and if I could I would be blushing. I wanted to know if I was a good kisser.

"So, you're asking me to kiss you?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I wanted to kiss you, to see if I'm a good enough kisser for Bella," I explained more nervous than ever to read her thoughts.

"Are you trying to make me feel better Edward?" She asked and I got a bit angry.

"That's what you think? I'm trying to make you feel better?" I growled.

Next thing that happened I was kissing Tonya, I didn't think before I could act.

My hand was in twined into her hair and her hand was pressed against my chest.

I wasn't thinking anymore, I started leaning on her until she fell over so I would have the upper hand.

Her hand slid down my chest and was about to go around my neck until I stopped them and pinned them above her head.

I lifted up to breath and grinned at the sight.

I was man handling her and it was tempting.

I started kissing her directly, and she was kissing me back, she parted her lips and I licked them and started giving her deep throat.

She replied to it by doing the same to me.

I let her breath and started kissing down her jawbone to her neck hearing a small moan come from her.

I was anxious for more, but I felt her hand break free and push me up a bit.

I looked at her and realized I got the best of myself.

"I'm sorry, it sort of just... happened!" I said a little too fast.

She was breathing heavy.

I couldn't help but grin.

"Edward…I want to go on more than you probably do, but I don't want to ruin you're relationship with Bella," she said.

I forgot about Bella I really wanted to go on, but I needed to control myself.

"You're right," I said realizing I was too breathing deep.

She sat back up in her corner and grinned, "To answer you're question. You're amazing," she said.

I felt my hand tremble, I couldn't do this with Bella, and I wanted to do this.

I stared at the way she breathed, the way her chest moved up and down each inhale and exhale. I was breathing fast and clenching the couch.

Then...

* * *

**R&R PLZZ**


	4. Chapter 4 Colton's trick

**CHAPTER ...UHHHH 4 right? whatever...I dont own any of these characters except colton and Garret. I wish I was a great writer like stephanie thoug / well enjoy and R&&&RRRRRR PLZ! Edwards pov right now.**

* * *

Then... the door broke open with two males grabbing each other in a headlock. 

"This, err, is Tonya's room," Garret said trying to keep his grip on Emmett.

They both stopped for a moment for Emmett to speak.

"Nice place," Emmett said before they started wrestling again.

I read Tonya's mind again, she was angry with the guys for interrupting us. I wanted to ask,

"So, Tonya are you going to Forks high school?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Of course, so is Colton." I noticed she didn't mention Garret.

Garret popped his head out to talk.

"Yeah, err, I'm going to be playing older working brother."

I laughed.

"I think its getting late, you guys could stay for dinner or the night," Colton said entering the room arm in arm with Jasper.

Tonya looked at them and tilted her head a bit.

"Oh we were just wrestling too," Jasper said.

"I'd like to stay," Emmett said looking at me.

Jasper looked at me too.

I looked quickly to Tonya and back to them.

"What about Alice and Rosalie?" I asked.

"They can come too," Tonya said.

I was about to glare at her but held it back.

"Rosalie will get jealous," Emmett admitted.

"Why me and Rosalie were perfectly fine back then," Tonya asked.

"Well, you kind of got, uh, more attractive." Emmett said eyeing Tonya, I wanted to growl and say back off.

"Maybe we should only have dinner," Garret said seeing through my expressions.

I nodded and everyone agreed.

* * *

(Bella's pov) I cut the roaring engine in front of the Cullen's residence.

Once I knocked on the door Alice opened it and pulled me in. I almost fell as I stumbled to regain my balance.

"We have a problem," she said eagerly. I thought of Victoria right away. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked worried. She almost dragged me up the stairs to Rosalie's room. Rosalie was sitting and sprung to her feet when she saw me.

"Can someone tell me what's going on!" I demanded and they both told me to hush.

"Well, we have some vampire neighbors now," Rosalie struggled to find words.

"Do I need to hide again?" I asked.

"No you just need to keep an eye on you're man." Rosalie said fast.

Alice hit her.

"Well one of the neighbors…" I cut her off.

"One?" I question and she held up her hand to continue. "One of them is Tonya, remember, Rosalie told you about her," Rosalie gave a sharp look. "Why do I need to watch out for Edward then? We're engaged." I said and they looked at each other. "Just in case his temptation gets the better of him." Rosalie said looking away from us.

"He did something didn't he? Where is he?" I asked.

"He's over at they're house with Jasper and Emmett. " Alice answered.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Well we don't exactly know," Rosalie said.

"When is he coming home?" I needed to talk to Edward.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment and looked at me, "He wants to stay over, along with Jasper and Emmett, but they're coming back after they go hunt together." Alice said.

"Oh hell no." Rosalie said.

"My Emmett isn't staying the night, I want to get them now Alice." She demanded.

"Let them have they're fun." Alice said looking hard at Rosalie.

"I'm going to see them," Rosalie stated.

Alice looked at her and said something really fast that wasn't meant for me to hear.

"I'm going to be in Edwards room," I said as I left.

* * *

'Edward, Tonya, want me to play with Jasper?' Colton asked via our heads.

Edward answered, 'play?' he now looked to Colton. Colton nodded and looked at Jasper. Jasper looked at Colton and then placed his hand on Colton's thigh and rubbed it once and pulled his arm back fast. Edward coughed to hold back a laugh. Colton made a fake expression and looked at Jasper. Jasper held his own hand and looked shocked.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Colton stared at him.

"Jasper I know I'm sexy and all just keep your hands to yourself." Colton winked.

Jasper looked away in disgust.

Edward finally laughed. "Didn't know you were like that Jasper." He scoffed.

We were there already. Emmett stayed far away from Jasper though and Edward tried to stay near me without any suspicions.

"Same people," Colton said as he sprinted into the woods with Jasper after him. Garret and Emmett both flexed they're huge muscles and ran off. Edward looked at me and I to him.

"Go feed," I said smiling, I clearly read his thoughts by accident,

'I want to feed my lust actually.' He thought.

"Then feed you're lust," I grinned.

He looked at me in confusion then picked me up and sat me on the car and kissed my neck. I let out another small moan. I felt him suck on my neck leaving a hickey close to my chest and then he froze.

"I cant do this," He said letting go of his groping grasp and stepping back.

I sighed and jumped off the car, "You tell me what you want when you know for sure." I said as I disappeared into the woods.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5  Emmetts no match

**Please R&R this scene takes place at The cullens residence. After hunting.**

* * *

(Edwards pov)

_I have no clue what I'm doing. I love Bella I would never do anything like this to her. Why was I having these sudden urges when I saw Tonya? I know what her power is but she wasn't using it on me. Am I …Am I in love with Tonya? No. That cant be. It was love at fist sight with Bella. Even Tonya tried stopping me. Okay, I will be friends with Tonya and stay with Bella, my soul mate, and my wife._

I exhaled and cut the engine off in front of the house.

It's later that late.

Alice's visions of me choosing to come home should have already occured.

Bella should be with her too knowing Alice and her mouth.

I pinched my nose and Jasper saw I was irritated.

"Wow. Edward, what's with you?" Jasper asked as I sighed aloud in my car.

"Having ...some second thoughts." I could feel a wave of relaxation clouding over me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I really don't know what I was doing earlier to Colton." Jasper said looking away and running a hand through his hair.

"I wonder if Alice…" He trailed off.

* * *

(Colton's point of view) _I wonder why Tonya suggested Garret and I stayed and fed some more... Emmett stayed with us though. Apparently he was thirsty for more tonight._

I past Garret feeding on a mountain deer, I kept running until I saw Emmett.

I slowed my paste and became weightless on the crushing leafs beneath me.

He was taking on a huge black bear, and was winning.

I heard the faint noise of Tonya's warning scream coming from all directions and stopped myself.

_'More visitors I guess,'_ I thought.

Tonya soon appeared from a side where Emmett was fighting off the bear.

I watch carefully and quietly.

"Emmett," She nodded watch Emmett pin the bear.

"Err, Tonya…" He said too caught up in his fight.

"What do you say about a little one on one?" Tonya asked and I left the side of my lips turn up.

Emmett twisted the bear's head so far to the side it fell off. He sat up and looked at Tonya.

"You serious?" He asked, amazed.

"Hell yeah, I bet I can beat you." She said.

Emmett shook his head and went back to feeding.

"Aw. Come on Emmett! I know I can kick you're ass anytime." Tonya grinned.

"Unless you're…"

Emmett cut her off,

"Don't you say it." He said, Tonya grinned wider and said, "…Chicken."

Emmett growled thunderously and ran toward Tonya.

Tonya disappeared and in one quick movement picked up Emmett and threw him at a tree that dented because of the blow. Emmett disappeared and pinned Tonya to the same dented tree.

My ear twitched and I spun around.

There, a blonde girl stood, hands on her hips, and a cold glare through her sun glasses.

I looked back to Emmett and Tonya and saw that Emmett was on the ground with Tonya. Tonya had Emmett's arm in an unstoppable arm lock twisting it painfully out of its socket. Emmett kind of whimpered and said he quits.

**

* * *

**** R&R **


	6. Chapter 6 Bella and Edwards talk

**Please R&R this scene takes place at The cullens residence. After hunting.**

* * *

(Edward's pov)

I opened the door to my room where I saw Bella, sitting on the couch.

It was silent for a long moment until she asked me, "Why didnt you come home earlier?"

I sat down next to her and pulled her into a unbreaking hold.

"I havent seen old friends in a while, Bells." I answered trying not to go near the cheating part.

"What were you doing?" She demanded.

"Talking, feeding, and playing around." Bad choice.

"Playing around?"

"Yes. We were wrestling, hunting like crazy, and messing with Jaspers head. Why are you so concerned Bella?" I asked putting a lock of hair behind her hair.

Bella looked troubled.

"Edward, I... I love you," Bella said looking at me to see my expressions.

I smiled and kissed her passionatly so I could probaby get out of this mess.

She kissed back and kept her hand fidling with the buttons on my shirt as we kissed. Once I felt her pop one open I grabbed her hand. I smiled the crooked smile she loved and said, "I thought we already talked about this Bella."

She tried to move her hand but I held it.

She used the other hand to pop another open and I just sighed.

I pulled her hand I had to my neck and kissed behind her ear and secretly smelled her hair and neck.

By now she had my shirt opened all the way, she sat in my lap and kissed my neck.

Her hand slid down my chest slowly and I grinned.

Once I felt her hand go to the very tip of my pants and her finger tips went through the rim of my pants.

My eyes went wide and I was at the other side of the couch in a instant.

"Bella..." I said looking at her stand up off the couch and fix her hair.

"Sorry," she said smiling.

I scowled, she did that on purpose.

"Be at my house at 7:45 am tomorrow okay?" She said smirking and walking out the door.

"Damn it," I said aloud now realizing I had...a big problem.

(15 minutes later)

I sat panting now.

I started to think things over

_'I cant be that physical with Bella. I want to do more but I dont want to have to change Bella into one ot the damned just because of me being selfish. I dont know whats wrong with me, my human lusts are getting the better of me. I dont want to cheat on Bella...I'm not thinking with my head anymore..._'

And with that, I made a plan.

* * *

**R&R!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 school time

**Alright, I understand why some of you readers think this is the most retardest(o.0???) story you ever read because its not like Jacob and bella and its tanya and edward. Wellllllll we'll get to that part though ;) anyways please read and review. **

* * *

(Jasper's pov)

I sat up on Alice's bed. I watched her as she got dressed and ready for school.

Edward already left to go pick up Bella, a little earlier than expected, and Emmett and Rosalie wanted to ride with Alice and me.

I had a feeling Edward went to go to Tanya's house first though. I didn't exactly know what was up with that family, but it bothered me.

I looked outside the window and saw that Edward drove by our house just now fixing his unbuttoned shirt. I smirked and felt Alice's little arms wrap around me.

* * *

Once we got to school, Bella and Edward were leaning against the Volvo waiting for us. I looked around the lot to see if Tanya or Colton's car was there at all. I didn't see one. There was 2 more minutes before the bell rang, and they still weren't there.

Now one more, and they finally pull up in Black Street racing car. Under the car was a purple glow and loud blaring speakers. Everyone stared in shock. Emmett flinched at the driver.

Tonya stepped out of the passenger seat, dirty blonde locks fluttering everywhere and glistering eyes looking around. She wore, a black jacket with fur around the hoods tip, tight dark Arizona jeans and converse. Colton came out of the backseat, brown hair falling into his eyes, while pulling up his baggy pants a bit. Then, Garret got out of the drivers seat, cutting the music and flexing when he got out. He wore a big black jacket, regular jeans with a chain. His brown hair cut short and eyes almost gray staring at me. He looked through the staring crowd and grinned.

Emmett put on a serious face and walked up to him.

He did the same.

Everyone expected a fight, but we surprised them by touching knuckles. Colton came to greet me and I was nervous but said hello. "Let me introduce you all…" I said.

* * *

(Tonya's pov)

"I thought Garret was the working brother…" Emmett asked during class.

"Yeah well it didn't really fit for him apparently, some …minor last minute changes." I added.

He nodded. I had 1st period with Emmett and Alice. I was feeling some negative aura coming off of her though. I turned to her, "Alice, are you okay? You seem tense." I said. She flinched, "Oh I was just thinking," she answered too fast. I nodded then looked around the room.

All of the guys were staring at me and then quickly turning around whenever I looked at them.

Emmett and Alice walked me to my next class, I had it alone though. I met a kid named Erik there; he seemed really nice and very nervous to talk to me. I tried to make it easy for him.

The next class I had was Academy with Edward. It couldn't get any better than this. I thought back to this morning when he came over...

(Flash back) _I let Edward in. He picked me up in front of Colton and started walking up the stairs with me. Colton just stood there. He soon had me on my bed and was kissing my neck again. "Did you have a sudden change in thought?" I asked deeply as his hand gripped my waist. "Just a minor one, I needed this before I got to school." He said. I felt like I was being used. "I'm not using you, I want this so badly." He soon said. I started to unbutton his shirt and he pulled off mine and started making out with me full on. About 20 minutes later, after making out, he needed to go pick up Bella. _(End flash back)

When Edward saw that I was in this class with him he grinned a wide one. He gestured to the backroom where no one ever went because of the lack of sunlight. After I grabbed an worksheet asignment I sat with him. He smiled and said "hey," looking up and down at me. The teacher turned the lights off and started to display things on the overhead. He leaned over and grabbed my chair's leg and pulled me over to him quietly. He moved the hood of my head and the hair on my shoulder and started at my neck again.

Since we we're the first ones to finish our assignments the teacher let us go early. We walked through the halls to the back door which lead to the backdoor of the back parking lot. This time I started it. I pulled his head down to mine and started kissing him on his lips. He forcefully crushed our lips together with his hand entwined back into my hair. He pulled my head back by my hair and kisses my neck.

I looked up by accident and saw Colton on the roof shaking his head.

"Edward," I breathed.

He looked up at me, "Yes?" he soon followed my gaze.

He took a step back and smirked. "What's his problem?" Edward asked.

"He doesn't want you to hurt me," I said looking down.

Edward lifted my chin up and kissed me passionately. I didn't know how long it lasted but it kept me dazed. I heard the bell ring.

Once we were done I fixed his shirt and made sure there wasn't any evidence. He ran his hand through my hair to fix it and kissed me goodbye. He had to go meet Bella.

I walked to my other class, honors science. I sat in the back table and then Colton soon joined me, he was upset. I talked to him through my head, 'What's the matter with you?' I waited for his response. 'I don't trust that Edward, he's using you and Bella.' He explained and then stopped talking. Three girls in front of me normally turned around to stare at me and Colton, well, especially Colton.

"Hey I'm Angela," One girl said to me.

I smiled, "I'm Tanya, this is Colton," I said staring at the other girls.

"Oh that's Jessica and Bella," Angela said.

I flinched and looked to the one she gestured to and nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Colton said smiling and picking up a book.

"Are you okay, Tanya?" Jessica asked me.

I tilted my head a bit. "You're breathing fast," Colton pointed out.

'Edward,' I thought.

* * *

Lunch was next and Garret was already hanging out with Emmett…arm wrestling. Colton walked with me, arms brushing against each other. We both weren't paying attention to where we were going and he accidentally bumped into no one other than Bella. I reached out to grab her arm quickly but Colton beat me to it. He pulled her to her feet and looked at her, as if it was his true love. He never paid attention before to her but now it was different, the way he looked at her was like he loved her. His hand slowly rose from hers and to the top of her forehead where a bruise was starting to form.

"Pardon me," he said still staring at her as she stared back.

"It- Its okay," She said realizing the remembered cold touch of a vampire.

She slowly lifted his hand off her head and away.

"Colton really needs to watch where he's going," I smiled.

"Oh it was just a accident," she blushed.

"You do smell as good as they say you do." I said smelling the air.

"Um, sure." She said hesitantly.

"Edward told me all about you. I'm sure he'll get mad at Colton for hurting you so lets return you to him, shall we?" I said latching arms with her and pulling her over to Edwards table.

Edward introduced us all, "The one arm wrestling Emmett is Garret, the one talking to Jasper a little harshly about me is Colton, and Tonya is the girl next to Rosalie."

* * *

Garret walked me to my P.E. class and hugged me goodbye. It seemed like something was troubling him.

"Hey," I heard the cool voice of Edward behind me holding the gym door open for me.

"Hey there," I said flickering my eyes to the door then to his grin.

"What's going on in P.E. today Mr. Cullen?" I said a little seriously, "Hmmm, what do you think?" He asked still holding his grin.

"I think," I looked around seeing nothing but a rack of rubber balls, "Dodge ball?" I answered correctly.

"Whoa, we have a rocket scientist. And you know what that means, face shots bloody noses." He grinned wider.

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked and his grin dropped.

"Want to ditch?" I asked and he sighed.

"First sight of Blood we'll ditch, okay?" He answered.

Right when everyone was ready to play things got out of hand with a guy and another guy fighting over a girl and a huge messed was caused.

One guy throwing the other at the ball rack, busting some of them, the other guy getting cheap shots at his face, ripping up the place. So we didn't have PE. We were the first to get dressed and everyone was just going to sit on the benches and talk so me and Edward slipped out the back door.

"That was a boring fight huh?" I asked laughing.

He smiled.

"What's on your mind?" I asked stopping and leaning against the wall. He didn't answer for a bit.

Next thing I knew I was being man handled again. He had my hands in his pressed against the wall. His marble lips touched my neck I felt a slight scratching feeling and noticed one of his fangs were piercing through my neck a bit making me moan a little louder than last times. I tugged on his ear with my teeth very gently. I tilted my head back a bit while his hand went to the back of my head to support it. He kissed the bleeding blood off and gave me a forceful kiss letting me taste my own blood. His hand went around my waist and through the back of my shirt and jacket, his fingers trickling up the back of my back until…the bell rang.

"Damn it," He said coldly.

"Go meet Bella," I said pulling his hand away and walking off.

* * *

My last class I had with Colton and Jasper. We talked through the whole period not getting anything done. It was fun especially when Jasper would sometimes eye Colton and look at his thigh now and then.

"So, you guys want to come over after school?" Colton asked Jasper, making his eyes flicker away from his thigh.

"Well, Carlisle really wants to see you," Jasper looked at me, "so, why don't we go to our house?" He smiled.

Colton stretched his long arm to Jasper and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Sounds like a good idea," Colton said in a low voice next to Jaspers ear.

Jasper tried to move away almost seeming to somewhat blush.

Then with so much force being pressed against the desk, Jasper pushed Colton's arms to him and Colton sniffed the air and quickly turned around. Thus, loosing balance on the desk and breaking it; Jasper falling over Colton.

I looked up to see that Bella had walked into the classroom and given the teacher a paper. Colton quickly sat up and locked eyes with Bella. He tightened his hand into a fist when he watched her break free and turns out the door.


	8. Chapter 8 o0

**PLeasE R&R T-T I Need Reviews BTW Its Tanya's pov**

* * *

"I love your car," Edward said to me as he sat in the drivers seat looking at the miles, speed, nosh, and different gears.

Bella held my hand as I took her around to the passengers seat.

"You think you can handle it?" I asked her, she widens her eyes at me and shook her head.

I smiled, "Alright everyone in a car, we're all going to the Cullen's." Garret said touching knuckles with Emmett.

"Please, please! Don't hurt the car." Edward said handing his keys to Garret; he was driving Emmett and Rosalie. Colton was driving Alice and Jasper in Rosalie's car, and Edward was driving my car with Bella and I.

I sat in the front seat since Bella was afraid.

Once we got to the house Esme was they're greeting us. Rosalie and I acted like real high school girls, giving each other piggy back rides, putting our legs on each other, locking arms, holding hands, dancing with each other, pretending to grab each other with our legs wrapping around one another, and we kept slapping Alice's ass just to piss her off. Bella would watch and laugh as Alice played with her hair.

All the guys left to Edwards, Jaspers, or Emmett's room I forgot.

"So how long have you two been together?" Bella asked me.

"Hem?" I was thinking something totally opposite and panicing but keeping my expressions clear.

"Colton and you…" Bella said.

I smiled.

"We're not together," I closed my eyes.

"He can tell you that story." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Alice said.

Colton walked in and went straight to Alice's bed and laid down on it.

"Make yourself at home," she said now by his side sitting on the bed.

He grabbed Alice's pillow and hugged it under his head almost as if he were asleep.

"Colton, they want to hear your story." I said standing up and sitting on Alice's bed.

"And about your special power," Rosalie reminded.

"Which one?" Colton asked looking at Rosalie. Everyone got quiet. "Yes I have more than one unique power. When I was little, I was neglected, ignored, whatever else. Even by my own brother…But when I came home one day I Saw a black figure leave Garret's room. I turned to look for some one to help but I was helpless and out of place. But then that same black figure appeared 3 nights later and took him. No one would listen to me, I couldn't explain what happened. So now my brother is gone, my mom and dad care about him and keep search of him. I'm just left in a corner of my room sulking. 3 months later I learned to skateboard, I was skateboarding home until something caught my eye. I saw Garret in the trees with some girl running toward me. But everything was so quiet and still…I didn't notice the gas truck haling ass right at me." Colton smiled, sat up, and leaned his back against the bed. "I was so close to death, when I woke up 3 days later I saw Garret hugging my hand saying, "wake up, please." I didn't understand why he sounded like he was crying and I saw no tears. Before anything he hugged me really tight my face should still be implanted into his shoulder. He explained everything to me, thinking I would have some serious issues or questions."

Then the door opened with Garret, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper coming in it.

"Then instead of asking anything else, Colton said "Is my board okay?"" Garret stated as he walked in smiling.

"Okay, what about you Garret? Whats your story and power?" Alice asked.

"Well, I started to hang out with the druggies. Typical, huh? Anyways, I came across a girl one day. It was love at first sight you could say. Her name was Talia, she was beautiful. I always thought about her. Before I wouldnt be able to think about anything else but when she came into my life, that changed. I gave up being a druggie and started working out more. I wanted to show her I was right for her and then I married her. She said if I were to go back to drugs she wouldnt kiss me, so working out made it easier to get away from the addiction. Then, one sad gloomy day, I lost everything. I hate rainy places but I have no choice. We got into a accident in the middle of no where on a little trip we were taking...She didnt survive. I was ready to die, to meet up with her until another girl found me. When I woke up I was in the forest. I heard myself talk in my head, the weirdest thing I ever expected. I went back to town and to my friends house, he was throwing a party. That same girl I remember seeing before darkness took me was right there in the corner of the room waiting for me. Tanya." Garret finished.

"My story is rated R." Tanya warned. "I was gogo dancer in a little town making alot of money. I was never turned down by any man and I could have made a gay guy go straight. Wait...that did actually happen. Nevermind. There was a man in the darkest corner of my area. He was looking a little more lusted than usual and soon enough got me to his appartment. It hurt...He hurt. The loudest scream in my life. So, I can make anyone lust me without even noticing it. They wouldnt be able to pay attention to anything, only me. They'd forget everything, anything, but me. " I smiled pleased with myself.

"I dont get it." Bella finally said.

"Garret, Colton, and I all share powers, we tought one another how to use them, expect...None of us can master Coltons unique one." I explained.

She was about to say something until Rosalie sat up and talked before her, "OKAY! Lets play a game."


	9. Chapter 9 alice can be freaky

**Okay thnx for the reviews its going to get better and edward and bella will be a happy couple soon just be patient please!!!!!! oh and the story is like a book...its the middle of it right now. Tanya pov then regular pov**

* * *

"No." Edward said already knowing.

"Truth or dare," Rosalie ignored him.

'_All the girls are in on this, they'll all find out pretty soon,'_ Garret said to me via my head.

I glanced at Edward too quickly and saw a flash of panic in his eyes; he was listening in on Garret.

"Why that game?" Emmett asked looking at Rosalie's eyes leading straight to Garret.

Colton pulled the left corner of his cheek upwards and looked at Jasper. He leaned over to Alice and whispered to her to 'watch this.' Jasper tensed up a bit and started to scoot up a bit from his spot. Then he moved himself to sit in-between Alice and Colton and brushed his hand up Colton's thigh.

"Wow, Jasper." Alice mocked. Jasper looked a bit crushed.

"I'm just messing with you," Colton said to Jasper punching his arm.

"But, I do think truth or dare is a good game with all the tension building up." Colton said staring at Bella.

"Count me out," Edward said sitting up and walking toward the door.

"Then what happens to poor Bella here? You don't want to leave her alone do you? I know she wants to play…" Garret said grinning.

It was now Garret, Emmett, Alice, Colton, Rose, Edward, Tanya, Jasper, Bella was the order in a circle.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" Tanya asked.

"Colton, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Colton asked.

"Emmett truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Tanya truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Alice truth or dare?" Tanya asked.

"Dare, I want a hardcore challenge!" Alice delicately smiled.

"You sure about that?" Tanya said looking at Garret.

"Uh…yes?" She answered.

"Alright then. I dare you to give Garret a lap dance to the song bartender." Tanya almost laughed.

Alice went wide-eyed for a moment and looked to Jasper, jasper only nodded. Alice got up and grabbed Garrets hand and pushed his against the nearest chair. Once the song started playing she started grinding herself against him while he held his hand above her ass, now and then holding her waist. Almost toward the end she stopped as if she was looking at something else coming from far away. Garret leaned his head back and thought himself into her mind and started seeing what she was seeing. Garret shook his head blinking and looked at Alice and Alice looked to him. She moved herself off his waist and back to the bed and looked worriedly toward Tanya.

"Edward, truth or dare," she finally said.

* * *

For the next three days, Tanya stayed away from Edward. Edward started getting a bit suspicious because he couldn't read her thoughts clearly. So once they had PE with each other he saw her sitting on the benches and leaning against the brick wall behind her. He took a seat next to her and stared.

"What's wrong, Tanya?" He asked searching her eyes for a clue.

"I'm really tired of being used," she said her voice breaking.

She didn't bother to look at him, but he pulled her face up with his index finger and stared directly at her.

"You're not being used," he said once again. He saw the bags under her eyes and rubbed them.

"I'm not that cold," he said jokingly.

"I'm not in here am I?" Tanya said touching his forehead and walking off.

Edward managed to slip her a note after school to apologize for everything he could and did to her.

* * *

'_I think they're is something you should know, but I rather you ask Alice about it, bells.'_ The note Colton passed to Bella read.

'_Its about Edward and Tanya, huh?'_ She passed it back.

'_Go ask Alice :)'_ He jotted down for it was the book they were currently reading right now.

* * *

"Alice, please tell me what's going on…I need to know and its killing me." Bella begged her the next morning.

"Bella, I just think you should really spend more time with Edward," Alice smiled convincingly, "I think you both need some time alone. I'll get everyone to go hunting Friday and Saturday." She assured her.

"Now, lets get to school." Alice said pushing Bella toward her porches.

* * *

After class got out Edward went over to Tanya's house by himself for an hour.

He lay shirtless on his stomach with a book in front of him. He read something quickly and wrote it down. Tanya sat on Edwards rear and had a book on his shirtless back reading it.

"So what's happening this weekend?" Tanya tried to start a friendly conversation.

"Just spending time with Bella, everyone is going to go hunting, you should go too." Edward said tilting his head toward Tanya.

"I'll think about it." She answered smiling.

Once he finished his homework he quickly rolled to the side underneath her and making the book fall off his back and her still sitting on him.

"What's up?" he smiled and put his arms behind his head.

"Um…the ceiling?" Tanya answered and laughed.

"No its something else." He grinned and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Be careful, we want you to stay pure don't we?" Tanya smiled and kept her hand on Edward chest.

"Your right, so how about me and you go do something tonight?" Edward said making her laugh again.

"Like what?"

* * *

**R&R READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 you fucked up

**thanks for the reviews...Im grounded by the way so I cant update as fast. DX**

* * *

"Mm, I think we can think of something." Edward said mumbling against the inside of her wrists.

Her eyes flickered against his and she smiled.

He leaned up and pushed her gently against the ground. Until he realized what he was doing he seemed to not care.

"What happened to purity?" Edward asked Tanya.

She shook her head and brought his head down to her chest.

* * *

"No, I'm not kidding…I seriously don't get the whole Emc2." Colton said looking to Bella in the front seat of his car.

"Its simple really, you just got to know the-" Colton stopped her by pulling up to her house and making a screeching halt.

"Why are we at my house?" Bella asked confused.

"You need to drop off your things, I'm going to take you out." Colton said looking away from her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm not going to see you for a while Bells, just for this one night." Colton said.

"Fine." Bella said getting out of the car while Colton did so.

"Why are you coming?" Bella asked annoyed.

Colton just smirked and appeared next to Bella and grabbing her waist and then up into her room.

"I'm going to stop asking questions now," Bella said taking a deep breath.

"You do that." Colton said leaning against the wall of her bedroom.

She was changing into something more decent until Colton heard a different voice in the room. He hated the smell too. Colton pushed open the door with his nostrils flaring. There stood a really tall tan man with long hair.

"Um, Colton meet Jacob, Jacob meet Colton." Bella said in her closet looking for clothes.

"So you're cheating on your blood sucker with another bloodsucker? That's sweet…did you ever consider me in this situation?" Jacob asked Bella.

"Jake don't be like that." Bella said grabbing her jacket and pushing Colton out the door. Colton picked Bella up bridal style and appeared buckling the seat belt on her. He got in the car and drove off.

* * *

"Oh," Tanya moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

Edward grinned at this and pulled her on top of him sliding his hands up her shirt.

"Edward," she breathed.

He pulled off her shirt quickly and tossed it aside. He kissed her breast for she had no bra on and pushed her back to the bearskin on the floor. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and brought him down to her perfect marble body. Her right hand managed to get under him and grab his man hood. He flinched then grinned. She tugged on it and looked into his eyes as he did to hers. She kept tugging as his hips moved with her tugs. Edward pressed his body fully against hers. Tanya didn't let go of her soothing hold, but only messaged it.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going again?" Bella asked Colton.

"Out." Colton replied.

"Out where?" Bella asked a little more frustrated.

"Anywhere you want to go." Colton said coming to a stoplight.

"I want to be with Edward." She said looking at her hands.

"He's doing homework with Tanya." Colton replied a little coldly.

"What's your sister doing to my Edward?" Bella said almost tearing.

"She's not doing anything Bella, Edward isn't like that. He's too sprung on you, if he would to hurt you in any way he'd hurt himself probably." Colton said letting a lot of his bangs fall into his eyes.

"Promise?" Bella sniffed.

Colton looked at her from under his bangs.

"Promise." He replied.

* * *

"Ed…" Tanya did get to finish the rest of Edwards name.

He pushes his tongue down her throat with much force.

It was obvious he didn't want any interruptions this time.

Tanya started jerking on his man hood.

Edward got Goosebumps and didn't stop kissing her.

Edward then heard Alice's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, Colton's, Bella's, and Carlisle's thoughts at the same time.

His head spun and hurt to extremes. He grabbed his head and rolled off Tanya and onto the ground.

"I can't do this." He said holding his head in one against and grabbing his shirt and jacket. He pulled on his jacket quickly and rushed out the door. Leaving Tanya behind.

* * *

Edward drove out to the nearest cliff and sat there, alone, with his car a mile away. He stared into the openness in front of him and shook his head.

"What have I done? Poor Bells…I'm sorry Tanya." Edward said sobbing tearless.

"What have I done?" He repeated over and over to himself.

* * *

"So have you decided where you want to go?" Colton asked Bella.

"You mean you've been driving around randomly until I decided where I want to go?" Bella exclaimed.

"No…I've been waiting for your answer but getting a head start." Colton said with a grin.

"I have no clue…some where I haven't been before…Some where exotic, you know? Just different." Bella said looking at Colton.

"I know where then…" Colton said eager.

* * *

"What you have done is treated Bella like shit and treated my sister like a toy." Garret said sitting down next to Edward.

Edward just tried to hold his sobs in.

"Go away." Edward managed to say but his voice broke.

"What you need the most is company and advice Edward." Garret said patting his back.

"I messed up." Edward said turning away from him.

"Yeah, you fucked up." Garret said smug.

"Thanks." Edward said.

"You know I'm messing around." Garret said.

"Its not helping." Edward replied coldly.

"Edward, You didn't fuck my sister right?" Garret asked looking at the cliff.

"No, close though." Edward replied.

"I thought so, you couldn't do it knowing your consequences. Loosing Bella, Respect, and you wouldn't be able to live with yourself." Garret said.

"I feel like that right now." Edward said.

"But you stopped yourself. You knew your love for her was greater than that. You couldn't have done it no matter what. Even if you tried. I would bet all the worlds money and win knowing you wouldn't be able to live like that, or even fuck Tanya. Your better than that, but you do got some Balls getting that far. You're a good guy, who made a simple mistake anyone could have. But you stopped what you did because you Love Bella more than anything else. You deserve to have a girl that loves you as much. She was made for you and you were made for her, don't forget that. Nothing can match up to you and her love. Its just a scratch on your heart, brush it off and love Bella forever." Garret said now getting up and pulling Edward up with him.

* * *

**R& R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 i need to be with edward

**hey long time no update sorry**

* * *

Always and Forever

"You took me to a Dance club." Bella said surprised.

"Yup you wanted something different well…here's different." Colton said holding Bella's hand in his and walking into the twin doors.

Bella entwined her fingers in his and he grinned.

"I don't know how to dance." She whispered into Colton's ear.

"Don't worry about it." Colton said pulling her into the dance floor.

"Colton I don't know about this." Bella said.

Colton pulled Bella against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he put his arms around her waist.

"Now I really don't know if I should be here with you." Bella said.

Colton leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear.

She closed her eyes at his cold lips.

"Its just an innocent dance," Colton mumbled.

"Promise?" Bella asked whispering back into his ear.

She had to lean up on her toes to do so.

"Promise." Colton replied.

A faster beat song came on and Colton entwined his hands back into Bella's.

He had his left leg in between hers leading her hips with his movements.

His arm was around her upper part of her waist while the other just hug loose with her hand in it.

"Edward never danced with me like this before." She whispered.

"That's because I'm not Edward and its called grinding. I had something else in mind to do but I didn't know it you'd be free to do it." Colton grinned.

"I'm open to ideas, if it includes dancing." Bella said, well Colton made her say it.

Colton smiled and turned Bella around so her back was against his chest.

His knees made hers moves so she was moving with him.

Colton had his hands on her waists and often slid down against her thighs.

"And this?" Bella asked almost breathless at what she was doing.

"Grinding again…but from a different angle." Colton said smug.

He moved his waist and hips against her ass and she moved with it too.

"Any…other…. Ideas?" She said now more breathless than ever.

"A lot." Colton thought.

His hand slid down her thigh and pulled up her skirt a bit.

Her hand slid to the inner sides of her thighs.

She pulled away and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing to me?" She said still trying to catch her breath.

He stared at her and blinked slowly.

She held onto his pockets and pulled her self up against him in a perfect grinding motion. She entwined her hand in his hair and his hands went to her ass.

Rubbing it.

"Colton." She stopped him.

He brushed his lips down her neck and opened his mouth.

She glared at him.

Pulled up her collar a little and then ran her nails down his chest.

He hooked her leg on his waist and then the other.

"Stop." She finally said.

"Take me to Edward." Bella said on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Bella?" Colton asked soothingly.

"I cant do this to Edward." She mumbled.

* * *

READ **AND **REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 cliffy!

**not many reviews but hey they were okay...im sick ...enjoy another cliff hanger...**

* * *

Always and Forever 

"So, you guys want to make a bet?" Emmett asked Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

They all sat at the dinning table.

"What's the bet?" Jasper asked Alice.

Emmett got annoyed that the question wasn't toward him.

"Let Emmett say it." Rosalie butted in.

"Thank you rose. Okay well, I bet you Alice that Edward will go all the way with Tanya." Emmett said only to Alice.

"Alright, I want this bet to be between me and you though." Alice said smug.

"Okay, I bet 500 he's going to, soon." Emmett said haughty.

"Alright deal." Alice said grabbing Emmett's hand and shaking it.

"Your going to owe me $500!" Alice said jumping off her chair and pulling Jasper with her and waving bye to Emmett and Rosalie.

"That was weird." Rosalie said.

* * *

Alice pushed Jasper into the furthest room from Emmett and Rosalie.

She looked at him sadly and broke into tiny silent sobs.

"What- what's wrong?" Jasper said holding her close to him.

"When we played that game, I saw what Bella was going to do with Colton today. She would cry out of frustration and ask him to take her to Edward who should arrive in 5 minutes with Garret. But then it blanks out right there until I see Bella coming back from La push at 4 am in the morning. Edward is holding onto a tree and holding his chest crying. Bella starts crying and falls to her knees. Then that's where it ends." Alice said sobbing even more.

"So Bella cheats on Edward?" Jasper said confused. Alice nodded in his chest.

"Oh my god…" was all Jasper could say.

He couldn't interfere with they're relationship.

* * *

Edward walked straight into his room and locked the door.

He tried to read everyone's thoughts but it seemed like they're were trying to think of something else than him.

Even Garrets mind was thinking of how many strands of hair does Rosalie have on her head…including her eyebrows…and nose hair.

Edward just shifted himself on his couch and closed his eyes.

He forgot about the time and everything else.

He soon heard Colton's thoughts as Colton dropped off Bella at her house to get her car.

"Bells…I love you." He said to himself.

He went through Colton's mind already.

He waited for Bella still trying to fight the urge to burst out into sobs.

Once Bella arrived he held his arms out to her.

She ran into his arms and kissed him forcefully.

He kissed her back.

Soon enough they were both on his bed kissing feverishly.


	13. Chapter 13 Hey bby

**OMG MY COMP HAS BEEN DEAD FOR THE PAST ...I DONT EVEN KNOW BUT IM SO SORRY!!  
IM MAKING A TWIST R AND R**

* * *

"Hello?" Jasper asked.

"…Hey sexy." Colton replied.

"Colton? What the hell? How did you get my number?" Jasper was almost furious

"Don't worry about it...why don't you come over to my house? I want to talk with you…" Too much emphisis on the word 'talk'.

"Uh…Ill be there in 10 minutes…should I bring anyone?" Jaspers voice was low, you could even hear the small smile on his lips.

"Mmm no." Colton said his goodbye and hung up.

* * *

"Does any one know you go both ways?" Garret asked colton as soon as he hung up.

"I think only jasper knows…" Colton grinned.

"Now why don't you go hunt or something I need the house for myself tonight…and your room, Ill clean it don't worry!" Colton said as soon as Garrets mouth dropped open.

* * *

'Am I actually doing this?' Jasper asked himself driving to Coltons home. He was shaking, he couldn't even control his own feelings it was embarassing. 'Alice didn't even care about the phone call either….does she even care?' He killed the engine as soon as he pulled up to the house. He didn't even knock on the door but politely closed it behind him.

His eyes flickered to the marble figure looking up at him from the stairs. Colton grinned and stood up.

"Do you like to keep people waiting?" He smirked, walking up the stairs knowing Jasper would follow.

"What happened to Bella? She just rushed into the house and made their way to the room." Jasper noted grinning.

'Perfect, Edward hurts my sister and I'll hurt Edwards.' He thought to himself. Colton wasn't going to lie to himself any more. Jasper was gorgeous and he wouldn't mind at least having one night alone with him.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I have feelings for you…"

"Is this a joke?" Jasper didn't sound that surprised but only walked faster to the top of the stairs standing in front of Colton.

"Colton, you made me show my true feelings for you. I don't like hiding them." Jasper grinned and pulled colton to himself.

'Maybe this isnt only to hurt Edwards sister….its for my own needs….' Colton thought and dragged Jasper to Garrets room.


End file.
